Hidden Life
by MidnightSpellCaster
Summary: Edward and Bella meet and fall in love but there is something the brunette is hiding from her love. Yes I know the summary sucks but I promise the story is a lot better than it sounds! Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Rated for language only! I'm paranoid, blame Emmett's dirty mouth! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's. Property of SM.


**Chapter 1:**

I walked into the lunchroom with the girl next to me talking nonstop. What was her name again? Jamie? Jessie? I hadn't been paying attention when she told me. This girl was a bit short and had curly brown hair. She seemed like one of those people that lived for attention and had gossipy mouths.

She rambled on about school as we walked to the lunch line. Eww, I thought, school food was gross.

I felt stares on my back as we waited in line. I sighed internally. Being the new kid was a pain, especially in a small town where they get a new student, if they're lucky, every ten years. Hopefully, I'll get lucky and be old news by next week.

After we got our food, we walked to a table in the middle of the lunchroom. Great, give everyone the best view of me, I thought.

One of the guys spoke as soon as we sat down at the table. "Who's your friend, Jessica?"

At least Jessie had been a bit close.

"Everybody," the newly named Jessica said dramatically, "This is my new friend, Bella Swan." I could totally see her on TV in a commercial as one of those girls promoting the newest products.

I smiled politely at all of them as Jessica went around the table introducing them.

I didn't really listen to the conversation after the introductions passed. I couldn't wait for this day to be over so I could go see Embry, Seth, and Leah. I arrived a bit late last night and I didn't get a chance to go and let them know I was in town. They probably already heard by now I'm sure. Gossip seems like it travels fast in this town.

Someone opened a door across the room and I was hit with a scent I knew very well. I froze automatically. How did I not notice them before? I knew they would be here but I thought I would have noticed them as soon as I walked in. I was definitely sleep deprived.

I casually scanned the room for them. There they were at the most isolated table in the corner. They stood out among the other students because they were the most beautiful people here, of course. There were five of them, just like Embry said.

Three of them were male. One looked like an extreme weightlifter with curly dark hair. Another had honey blonde hair, lean and muscular, though not as much as the weightlifter. He was covered in scars that the human eye was too weak to see. The last male seemed younger than the other two. He was more boyish and had messy bronze hair.

The two females were like opposites of each other. One looked like a tiny pixie with short, jet black hair that pointed in every direction available. The other looked like she belonged on the cover of a Victoria's Secret catalog and had blonde hair.

They all had flawless, perfect features and dark eyes. They were thirsty.

Even though I couldn't see the color their eyes are after they've fed, I knew they were usually gold. They were veggies, my nickname for them, just like my brothers.

"Who are they?" I whispered to Jessica. I was curious about them and what the town thought of them.

She turned immediately towards their table, already knowing who I was talking about from the tone of my voice.

"That's Emmett, Edward, and Alice Cullen and Jasper and Rosalie Hale," she said. "They live with Dr. Cullen and his wife."

"Are they related?" I asked, curious.

"Only the blonde ones, the Hales, they're twins," she responded eagerly. "They're all together too. Emmett is with Rosalie and Jasper is with Alice."

I stared at the bronze haired one, something about him catching my attention.

"Who's the one with the reddish, brown hair?" I asked. He looked over directly at us. He looked for a moment at Jessica, who immediately ducked, before turning his eyes on me. I didn't look away and met his stare boldly. I felt the hairs on the back of my stand when I felt a nudging on my shield. I reached with my power to feel the intruder and I realized he was a mind reader. I tensed slightly as I we continued to stare at each other. He frowned slightly before looking away.

Jessica giggled next to me, bringing my attention back to her.

"That's Edward. Only single one of the group but he doesn't date," she said distastefully. I smiled to myself, wondering how long ago he'd turned her down for her to still be sour over it.

I looked up at Edward and I could see him smiling as well. Eavesdropper, I thought to myself.

The sound of the bell ringing caught my attention. I decided to walk to class with one of the quiet girls in the group that had the same class as me. Her name was Angela. She was tall with beautiful long, dark hair. I liked her immediately. I knew I would get along with her easily.

Comfortable silence passed between us as we walked to our next class, Biology. Right when we got the door, I paused, feeling a now familiar nudge.

"You okay?" Angela asked genuinely concerned. I was definitely going to get along with her.

"Yes," I told her, smiling reassuringly. "I was just preparing myself," I said as I opened the door.

I had a feeling this was going to be interesting.


End file.
